Merry Christmas, Chicas
by Tina101
Summary: What exactly was Angel doing at Mimi's loft right before the song Rent? Oneshot.


_Merry Christmas, Chicas_

**A/N:** Italics are either English translations, or someone's writing (you'll see what I mean). Sorry if my Spanish sucks!

Mimi sat curled up on her bed dying of boredom. Thus far, her Christmas Eve _sucked_. She spent all day unpacking all her stuff. She was broke too. Between the drugs she _needed_ to survive, and the money she had spent on the present she had gotten for her best friend, Angel, she was flat broke. Luckily, her friend Benny, who owned her building, was helping out with the rent while she got settled.

A knock on the door shattered Mimi's thoughts. Before she could get up, the door flew open, and there stood Angel. The Latino was clad in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red jacket. He had his pickle tub tucked under one arm, and had the tan backpack Mimi had gotten him the previous Christmas slung over his shoulder.

"Feliz Navidad, Mimi-chica!" _Merry Christmas, Mimi-chica!_ He announced. Squealing, Mimi got up, and threw her arms around Angel's neck.

"Merry Christmas Angel!" she cried. Angel laughed and returned the hug. He looked around Mimi's new apartment.

"Muy bien, Mimi-chica." _Very good Mimi-chica_. Your new apartment es muy bonita." _Is very pretty_. Mimi rolled her eyes, and flopped down on her unmade bed.

"It's a damn dump," she said bitterly.

"It's better than nothing. This Benny fellow must be nice, but he still has to meet my approval."

"You just might get a chance. He's stopping by tonight to pick up the rent from some other tenants."

"Disculpe chica." _Sorry chica_. "I have to work tonight, but first-" Angel put his backpack on the kitchen counter, and pulled out two paper cups and a bottle of wine. "A little housewarming party." Mimi had a huge smile plastered across her face as she got up to see the wine.

"Damn Angel, this wine is nice! How the hell did you afford this?" she asked as she looked at the label. Angel pried the dark green bottle out of Mimi's hand, and poured them each a cup with a sly grin on his face.

"Same way I got this," he replied as he pulled a brown paper bag out of his backpack. "Long story." Mimi laughed.

"Hold up, I got you something," she said before scrambling over to her bed, and producing a large shoebox from under it. She handed it to Angel. "Here, sorry I didn't get a chance to wrap it."

"Mimi, mine's still in the bag I bought it in." Mimi smiled and took a sip of her wine. Angel put down his wine, and stared at the large box from Mimi.

"Well, open it!" Angel opened the shoebox, and found a pair of black Go-Go boots.

"Chica, they're they're…asombososo!" _Amazing_. He exclaimed. Mimi appeared to let out a breath of relief.

"Oh good, I was afraid that you'd hate them."

"Hate them? I _love_ them! Now, open yours." Mimi tore open the bag from Angel, and found a leopard print kimono folded neatly on the bottom. The dancer let out an ear piercing squeal.

"Oh Angel! I love it, love it, _love it_! I'm going to try it on _right now_." Mimi pulled off her worn black sweater. It pained Angel to see all the track marks up and down his best friend's arms. She was supposed to be trying to quit. Angel quickly averted his gaze to Mimi's delighted face. The dancer tied the sash around her too thin waist, and spun around several times. Angel clapped and cheered.

"Brava! Bravisima!" he cheered. Mimi stopped spinning, picked up her wine, and drained the cup.

The two friends spent nearly an hour drinking and talking. Finally, Angel got up to leave for work.

"Well, Mimi-chica, I propose a toast," he said as he pulled on his backpack. "To finding some decent men in our lives this year." Mimi raised her nearly empty cup.

"Here, here!" she said. Angel waved over his shoulder.

"Hasta luego, Mimi-chica," _until later _he said.

"Hasta luego."

Right after Angel left, Mimi heard a bunch of noise coming from the street outside. Deciding to investigate, she got up, and went out onto her fire escape after grabbing her leopard print jacket. She arrived just in time to see Benny's Range Rover pull up. Everyone looked pissed beyond belief at him. Mimi noticed a note taped to her railing.

_Mimi, I'm sorry, but Muffy's Dad wants the rent. There's nothing I can do about it. Benny_. Mimi crumpled up the note, and threw it to the ground below. Now, she was pissed too.

**The End**


End file.
